


Night Owl

by koalaboy



Category: Justice League of America (Comics), Justice League: Crisis on Two Earths
Genre: Blood As Lube, Death Threats, F/M, Femdom, I hate myself for writing this aldjdkdjddkkd, Mild Gore, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence, Violent Sex, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:02:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26696425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koalaboy/pseuds/koalaboy
Summary: Thomas Jr almost gets the life fucked out of him.
Relationships: Earth-3 Lois Lane | Superwoman/Thomas Wayne Jr. | Owlman
Kudos: 4





	Night Owl

**Author's Note:**

> Published on mobile sorry for any mistakes

Owlman could feel Superwoman’s gaze on him. The overly strong perfume she wore had wafted into the room before she had. He ignored her, opting to work on his grappling hook instead. The cable had been stalling and it might need a new motor if he couldn’t get the damn thing to work properly with a bit of grease and refinement. Sometimes she would watch him and then get bored and leave. This was not one of those times. Her breathing was quick and filled with need. Didn’t she have someone else she could fuck? It would be inconvenient for him, to say the least. 

Swift and silent, she pressed herself against him from behind, her Lasso of Submission around his throat. Almost as quickly as she had pounced, Thomas produced a small dagger from his suit. He held it against the exposed flesh where the edges of her own suit parted. The blade was cold against her skin, but his hand was warm. Her weight made his hips dig painfully into the workbench. He grit his teeth.

“I’d love to watch you choke,” she whispered, her breath hot against his cheek. 

“I’d love to watch you bleed out,” he replied, digging the knife in so that it nicked her skin. 

It brought a smile to her face, “I could kill you right now. I’d snap your neck and ride your face as you went cold and stiff, pretty boy.”

“I thought it was more fun when I fought back,” he said. He was beginning to get breathless from the rope around his neck. He swallowed hard.

She shifted to hold it with one hand as the nails of her free one dug their way under his cowl to pry it off. Thomas’s dark, curly hair was somewhat flat from his mask and she ran her fingers through it, gripping it and giving it a harsh tug. He let out a grunt of pain. 

With Lois now preoccupied, the lasso began to slip from around his neck. He pushed the talons of his gloves underneath it and pulled, which gave him enough space to manoeuvre his head out. He twisted, digging the dagger all the way into her side and producing another two similar metal throwing feathers. He put some distance between them and kept his guard up.

“I’m busy,” he said sternly. 

“You little fucking brat,” she growled as she pulled the knife from her side. Blood trickled out of the wound, but it had already begun to heal. 

Thomas ignored the way his cock twitched at her words. He _was_ busy, but there was no de-escalating the situation now. Lois threw the first punch, charging at him with passion in her eyes. She slashed the knife, but it grated along the kevlar armour of his suit. He countered her arm, throwing another knife which she deflected with her wristband. It clattered to the floor. Next, came the lasso. Alight with power and glowing a bright gold, she whipped it towards him. He jumped and dug his talons into the wall to leap over her. He landed in a roll and stood quickly, bracing himself for the next attack. Lois grinned at him and threw another punch, then a kick. Thomas countered them as best he could, but her super strength was beginning to wear down his armour and his stamina. He could feel the bruises and swelling already. She was backing him into a corner. She threw out an elbow, then landed a punch square on his jaw, which sent him stumbling. He could feel a tooth rattling around somewhere in his mouth and spat it out. The blood and spit dribbled down his chin. In that moment, she was pressed against him again. She caught his wrists and held them above his head. Hand over hand, she stabbed the knife through both his palms. It went in far enough to secure him in place to the wall. He let out a soft whimper of pain and defeat. Blood dripped it’s way down his arms. She hushed him, running the edge of her fingers tenderly over the bruised skin of his jaw. 

“Shh... are you going to be a good boy for me?”

“Fuck you, you bitch,” he spat, panting, the tiniest bit of a smile on his face. He was beginning to enjoy this.

“Hmm, that’s not what I wanted to hear,” she said. 

She began to take the Owlman suit off him. She knew her way around the locking mechanisms and the electrified security by now. And what she couldn’t be bothered to take off, she rip or broke until he was naked. She rested her thumb against his bottom left rib, threatening to break it. He could feel it move a little and fracture. He gasped.

“I’ll ask you again. Are you going to be a good boy?”

“Fuck you,” he repeated. 

He emphasised his point by raising his knee and slamming it into her stomach. Though she may have stumbled back a little in surprise, she gripped his knee and slammed his body back into the wall. His knee twisted at an angle it definitely wasn’t supposed to and he let out another grunt. He could bear an above average amount of pain. His cock throbbed, growing harder. 

“Don’t deny you like this, baby, you’re just as sick as me. You’re a fucked up little psychopath who’s so fucking fun to play with.”

Lois gripped his cock with her hand and stroked slowly. It was dry and harsh, her hands rough from combat. Still, his head spun and he moaned. 

“That’s it... I knew I’d convince you.”

She fiddled with the knife that pierced his hands, wiggling it about as she undressed herself with the other. It didn’t take much effort to rid herself of her black leotard.

“Fuck...” He moaned as the pain shot down both arms. 

She reached up and scooped some of his blood from the wound with two fingers. She shoved them into his mouth and he licked it off eagerly, even as her long nails caught in the back of his throat and made him gag. Lois hovered slightly to get herself a better angle as she rubbed her wet pussy lips over his cock. She scooped more of the blood and used it in combination with his drool to slick up his cock before she lowered herself down onto it. 

Thomas moaned again and she did, too, though an evil, sadistic laugh followed hers as she wrapped her hands around his throat. 

Lois began to ride him, grinning wildly as Thomas writhed beneath her and struggled between wanting her and wanting air. She tightened her grip as his face began to redden. He was trying so hard not to look as desperate for breath as she knew he was. His heart rate quickened and she held him down as he began to thrash. He was running on panic and survival, his cock rock hard and his senses overloaded. He could taste blood and hear only her moans and his own heart pumping in his ears. His vision blurred and he blacked out. Lois let go of his neck, let him breathe for a moment, and then smacked his cheek hard. He was thrown back into consciousness again, though he was fuzzy and almost mindless. He couldn’t quite think right and he let out a long moan again. 

“Nnng,” he whined.

“What do you want, baby?”

“Make me bleed,” he replied softly. 

She pressed the edge of one of his blades against his stomach. 

“He’s listening to us, you know? Can you hear him? He’s jerking off to the sound of me fucking you. He likes it when I hurt you.”

Vaguely, Thomas could hear the sound of Ultraman’s quiet grunts of pleasure from somewhere behind the wall. It only made him moan louder.

“What do you say?”

“Please,” he whimpered.

She grinned and dug the blade in, gliding it across his stomach where it cut effortlessly. Blood spilled out. It coated both of their naked bodies. She played with it and toyed with the idea of shoving her hand into his guts to play with them, or perhaps ripping out his heart to use as a fleshlight for her clit. 

She was getting close and her thighs began to tremble. She pulled the knife out of his hands and they fell to his sides. He cried out in a new kind of pain. 

“Make me cum,” she demanded. 

He reached forward to stroke her clit as he fucked up into her, panting loudly and beginning to get fatigued the blood loss. His hands stung from the motion and he couldn’t feel his fingertips too well. 

“Harder,” she moaned, her eyes shut as she arched her back and gripped his shoulders. She wrapped her legs around him.

He fucked her harder, their hips smacking together. He could hear Ultraman panting. It was all too much. Thomas came, hips thrusting up into her, his knees almost buckling. Lois came around him, her pussy squeezing and throbbing tight around his sensitive cock. She stayed there for a moment before peeling herself away. She flicked Thomas back against the wall. He caught himself, his mind clearing after the orgasm. He looked down and noticed her Lasso of Submission wrapped firmly around his ankle. He gave her a look of anger.

“What? Don’t tell me you didn’t enjoy it.” she said as she gathered her suit. She was still naked, and she was most likely not satisfied until she’d fucked Ultraman as well. 

“You manipulative bitch...” he spat.

“You can patch yourself up, can’t you, Thomas? You’re a big boy.”

She grinned at him and walked out the door, leaving him to stitch up his wounds and his pride. He laughed softly to himself, amused at the power play. He gripped the cut on his stomach and shook his head in disbelief. God, that felt good.


End file.
